Most containers for liquid have a small threaded opening. For example, gasoline cans, kerosine cans and so forth are usually provided with a relatively small opening. To pour liquid into such a container with a funnel is normally used. The present invention is directed towards a funnel which may be utilized for the dual purpose of facilitating the pouring of liquid into a container and subsequently used to pour liquid out of the same container.
The typical funnel is used when pouring liquid into a container and is then removed. A separate pouring spout is then attached to the container when it is necessary to pour out the contents. As an example, when a container is utilized to store gasoline for an internal combustion engine, such as a lawn mower, the gasoline is first poured into the container and subsequently a pouring spout is used to pour the gasoline from the container into the gas tank of the engine. In this invention a funnel is provided which can be attached to a container so that gasoline or any other liquid can be poured into the container and subsequently the same device is used to provide a pouring spout for pouring liquid from the container into some other receptacle having a small inlet opening, such as a gas tank.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved funnel.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved funnel which performs the ordinary function but, in addition, has on the interior tapered funnel surface a pouring spout configured to convey liquid from within the funnel through a passageway when the funnel is tilted so as to discharge liquid through the passageway, the funnel including an integral cap portion by which it can be threaded onto a threaded nozzle of a container.
These objecs as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.